


Guilty as Charged

by Mickey_D



Series: Scenes of Niall and Marcel [4]
Category: Best Song Ever - One Direction (Music Video), One Direction (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Cock Rings, Dom Niall, Dom/sub, Handcuffs, M/M, Nipples, Punishment, Rough Sex, Spanking, Sub Marcel, Vibrators, Whipping, broken glasses, lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:13:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1666022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickey_D/pseuds/Mickey_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Count One: Marcel broke his glasses...again.<br/>Count Two: Marcel tried to cover up his broken glasses by wearing an old, out-dated pair, and he tried to cover it all up by lying to Niall.<br/>Niall is left no other choice but to punish Marcel for breaking the rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty as Charged

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TiaCohenChang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiaCohenChang/gifts).



> Upon request by catfishychicky01, Niall is about to dish out some punishment...

Marcel groaned as his alarm clock went off much too early in the morning. It was supposed to be Saturday. Niall had gotten so intense last night because supposedly it was Saturday. Marcel slapped at his alarm clock and then swung his legs over the edge of the bed, his feet landing with a sickening crunch on the floor. Marcel's entire body froze, only moving again once his lungs desperately needed some air. Perhaps he'd just imagined that sound. It just couldn't be what he thought it was. Niall had bought him a special Spider Man case and everything. Marcel dropped his head and gingerly lifted his left foot. There, cracked and snapped in two, were his glasses. Marcel squeezed his eyes closed and tried to calm himself with some deep breaths as panic began to set in. It was just an accident, but Niall was not going to be pleased. It was one of the few rules Marcel had to work hard to follow. He was a bit clumsy and it was one of the things Niall loved about him, but he had to be careful not to break his glasses because they were so important. He was practically blind without them. This was the third pair he'd broken. Marcel pulled at his own hair as he tried to think through this. He could cover it up. He had a back-up pair for this exact kind of thing, except he hadn't updated the prescription in them so they weren't going to be perfect, but it was better than nothing and could help Marcel hide the fact he'd broken his glasses. (In the back of his mind, there were more problems with lying and covering the broken glasses up, but he was trying to avoid it all and so didn't consider those consequences.) 

Marcel hopped out of bed and scooped the broken glasses into the bathroom trash can that he then emptied into the main trash can in the kitchen effectively hiding them. Then he returned to the bathroom and dug through the cabinet under the sink for the spare pair of glasses. He found them tucked between a couple of half-used toothpaste tubes. Marcel smiled to himself. Niall had replaced the toothpaste once they both agreed the taste was horrendous. Marcel pulled his glasses out and put them on. Maybe the prescription was more than just a bit outdated. He barely saw any better than without his glasses, but it would have to do. Marcel squinted up out at the bedroom. He could already feel a headache coming on from the strain of trying to see, but unable to see. If he took some Advil now and tried really hard, Niall wouldn't notice. (Marcel, deep down, knew that this was not going to end well, but a boy could hope.)

Squinting and stumbling a bit, Marcel pulled on some clothes and went out to the kitchen. He found a note from Niall.

_Hey Baby,_

_Went down to the pub. Some emergency at work. Be home around lunch time. Love you._

_~Niall_

_P.S._

_Left you some french toast. It's keeping warm in the oven_

Marcel opened up the oven and found a few pieces of french toast in the oven and carefully pulled them out. He poured a generous amount of syrup on them after spreading a bit of butter over each slice. He raised his fork to take his first bite, but then paused. Niall had made him breakfast, kept it warm for him, and left him a little note telling him how much he loved him. Marcel sighed and rubbed his eyes behind the glasses. It was going to be a long day if he felt this bad now, but Marcel didn't want to let Niall down and breaking his glasses would definitely disappoint Niall. 

"Marcel! I'm back!" Niall shouted as he came through the front door.

Marcel jumped in his seat when Niall announced himself. He took a deep breath to steady himself and then called back, "In the kitchen, sir!"

Niall turned the corner into the kitchen with a big grin on his face. "Hey there, baby," Niall greeted as he wrapped an arm around the smaller boy and kissing his temple. "Sorry I wasn't there when you woke up. Veronica was having a panic attack. Turned out to be just an arithmetic error." Marcel smiled and forced a dry "hmph" from his throat in response to Niall's story. "You wouldn't have made the same mistake, would you baby?"

"No sir," Marcel replied smiling at his dominant's back as the blonde washed his hands. He wouldn't make an arithmetic error. He was too much of a perfectionist (which made breaking rules all the more worse). 

"No, you wouldn't." Niall crossed his arms across his chest as he leaned against the counter to observe his boy. Marcel was eating quietly, his eyes completely focused on his plate. His focus wasn't something new, but the fact that he was just eating and he was so focused alerted Niall to some underlying issue. Usually Marcel would sneak glances at Niall throughout an entire meal. It was so bad at the beginning that Niall had to order him to finish eating before he looked at him again. "What's wrong?"

Marcel's head shot up. "What? Nothing. Nothing's wrong." He tacked on a tardy, "sir." at the end. 

"Really, Marcel? Are you going to try and lie to me?" Niall pushed off the counter and approached the smaller boy. "What's wrong, Marcel?"

Marcel tried to keep eye contact, but it was hard when he really just wanted to curl into Niall's chest and cry and beg for forgiveness. "Nothing, sir."

Niall gripped Marcel's chin and forced him to face him. "Where are your glasses?"

"I'm wearing them, sir."

Niall's grip tightened on Marcel's chin. "None of that, Marcel. Where are your actual glasses?"

"I wanted to try something different, sir. These are my glasses."

Niall yanked his hand away causing Marcel's head to twist uncomfortably. Niall turned away from him, trying to calm himself by taking a few deep breaths. "Go to your corner."

Marcel gaped at Niall's back. "But, sir, I--"

"Your corner, Marcel, now."

Marcel's fork clattered against his plate as he slid off his stool and padded over to the empty corner in the living room. He dropped to his knees and clasped his hands behind his back with his head bowed so that his chin was tucked into his chest. Marcel blinked his eyes furiously against the tears that were threatening to fall. This was his fault. He should have expected this. He could never lie convincingly, especially Niall. Marcel could hear Niall walking down the hall and to their bedroom. His dominant was muttering to himself as he rummaged around trying to find Marcel's actual glasses. He was unsuccessful in the bedroom and in the bathroom. He returned to the living room. Marcel's body was taunt, almost quivering with nerves. Niall curled his fingers in Marcel's hair and yanked his head back. "Where are your glasses?" Niall growled. There was no room for debate. His voice was pure anger.

"Trash can in the kitchen, sir," Marcel squeaked. 

Niall forced Marcel's chin back into his chest. Marcel flinched as the sound of the trashcan being knocked over echoed in the kitchen. Niall kicked pieces of trash across the floor until he found what he was looking for. He picked up the broken glasses and dropped them in front of Marcel. Marcel was having trouble breathing and being still and not crying. "What happened?" Niall demanded. He towered over the kneeling Marcel and looked (if Marcel could see him) intimidating with his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes burning holes in the back of Marcel's head. 

"They must have fallen on the floor last night, or maybe when I turned off my alarm this morning. I stepped on them as I got out of bed, sir." Marcel's voice cracked at the end of his confession. 

Niall grunted. "So you decided to put on an old prescription and  _lie_ to me?" 

"Yes, sir."

Another grunt and then Niall was no longer directly behind Marcel. He dropped onto the couch so he could more comfortably look at his boy. "So, to summarize, you broke your glasses and lied to me?"

"Yes, sir."

"So what do I need to do?"

"Punish me," Marcel squeaked.

"Quite right," Niall quipped. He propped his feet up on the coffee table and turned on the television. Niall knew Marcel like the back of his hand. His boy's guilt was only the start of today's punishment; Marcel's mind would magnify and amplify the guilt until it practically consumed him. Once it consumed him, Niall would met out his own punishment. Marcel  _lied_ to him. He tried to cover up his wrongdoing. "There's a Tom & Jerry marathon on," Niall mused, a fake cheeriness covering the anger simmering beneath his skin. 

"That's great, sir," Marcel said from his corner.  

Niall glanced over at the boy kneeling in the corner. "What was that?"

"I said: That's great, sir," Marcel repeated louder this time.

Niall grunted as an indication that he'd heard Marcel, but that was all Marcel was going to get for a while and Marcel knew that. It was part of his punishment: the silent treatment. Marcel could only remain on his knees with his hands clasped behind his back and his head bowed. The broken glasses were the only thing (other than the wall and the floor) that Marcel could see. They seemed to grow larger and larger, and his choices from this morning echoed loudly in his head. He'd made poor decisions this morning and those decisions were reminding him again and again how bad a person he'd been today. He was ready to cry and beg for Niall's forgiveness, but he knew Niall would not hear any of that now. Then Marcel's mind hopped to breakfast. He hadn't eaten it all before being sent to his corner and now it was most definitely soggy and wasted now. Though, that was more Niall's fault than Marcel's; Niall had been the one to send him to the corner. Marcel had been so wrapped up in his thoughts, he hadn't noticed Niall turn off the television and go into the bedroom. He was somewhat brought back to the present when Niall went searching through cabinets. 

"Are you hungry?" Niall asked. 

Marcel's stomach growled, answering for him. "Yes, sir."

"Eat." Niall fed Marcel a few saltines and then held a water bottle with a straw in it in front of him. Sure it wasn't anything glamorous, but Marcel felt even worse about the lying and the breaking. Niall was so sweet to him, even when he was in trouble. (The saltines weren't that great, and he usually only ate them when he was sick, but Marcel wasn't in any position to complain right now.) Niall took the bottle away and set it on the coffee table before he turned back to Marcel. He pulled the handcuffs he'd brought from the bedroom out of his back pocket and then placed them around Marcel's wrists. "Up," he ordered as he took a step away from his boy. Marcel took a deep breath through his nose before struggling to his feet. He thought he was going to loose his footing as his knees cracked and groaned after being stuck for so long in one position. Niall grabbed his wrists and pushed him down the hallway to their bedroom. Marcel would be lying once again if he tried to complain about the roughness. Niall yanked him to a stop and took a seat on the edge of the bed. "Lay across my lap." Marcel shuffled forward and did as he was asked. Once he was situated, Niall asked, "How many do you think you deserve?"

"Thirty, sir."

"Thirty? Why's that?"

"Fifteen for breaking the glasses. Fifteen for lying to you, sir."

"That sounds reasonable. Why don't you count them out, Marcel? Fifteen on each cheek. Lift your hips a bit." Niall pushed Marcel's t-shirt up under his armpits and pulled his pants down to his ankles. He took a moment to admire Marcel's pale skin before he raised his hand and smacked it against Marcel's right cheek. 

"One!" Marcel gasped. 

Niall admired the bright red hand print glowing on Marcel's ass before he lifted his hand and brought it down again.

"Two...Three...Four..." Marcel felt tears leak out of his eyes as he continued to count. This was the most spanks he'd ever received, but he felt he deserved every single one. "...Eleven...Twelve...Thirteen...Fourteen...Fifteen!" Niall took a moment to rub the raw skin before he began striking the other cheek. "Sixteen...Seventeen...Eighteen..." Marcel's body was pulled so tight. Every nerve in his body felt like it was on fire. His hot tears were dripping off the tip of his nose and onto the carpet. "Twenty-five...Twenty-six...Twenty-seven...Twenty-eight...Twenty-nine...Thirty!" Marcel's body went completely limp in Niall's lap as his spanking came to a close.

Niall rubbed a hand over the cherry-red skin, doing his best not to cave into Marcel's sniffles, but he had to be firm. Niall manhandled Marcel onto the bed on his back. His boy's cock was obviously hard and Niall took great pride in that fact as he slid a cock ring around Marcel. Marcel's eyes drifted to Niall's. "You're not to speak." Marcel replied with a quick nod. Satisfied with his response, Niall flipped Marcel over so his pink ass was visible. Niall reached out to touch the still warm skin with a pleased smile. During one of the commercial breaks in Tom & Jerry, Niall had gathered a couple of things for Marcel's punishment and now he leaned over his boy to get a vibrator. From the way Marcel had his head resting on the pillows, he could clearly see what Niall had grabbed. He squirmed internally; the vibrator was one of his least favorites because Niall used it only to tease and drive Marcel bananas. Niall planned on driving Marcel absolutely ballistic. He used his fingers to quickly prep Marcel before he nudged the tip of the vibrator inside Marcel. He turned it onto the second lowest setting as he pushed it all the way in. It just reached Marcel's prostate. Niall could tell he'd reached Marcel's sweet spot when his foot gave a little, involuntary twitch. He smirked and turned up the level of vibration. Marcel's teeth bit into his lips as Niall began working the toy in and out, never quite reaching his prostate again. In and out...in and out...in and out...Niall watched the toy disappear into Marcel's body having to palm his own erection at the sight of the totally pliant boy spread before him. "Hold this inside, Marcel." Niall pushed the toy in so that it nudged against his boy's sweet spot and reached for his riding crop. They hadn't used this toy in a while and there seemed no better way to reintroduce it. 

Crop in hand, Niall sat back and watched Marcel clench the toy inside him tightly. It was a glorious sight. "Taking this so well, baby," Niall praised moving himself so that he was straddling Marcel's slender hips. He used his free hand to pull on the cuffs causing Marcel to arch off the bed slightly. He snapped the crop against his shoulder blades leaving angry red whelps in his wake. He pulled Marcel's arms a bit further back and managed to hook a couple of Marcel's fingers in his belt loops. "Hold yourself up." Marcel's head hung between his quivering arms as he worked to keep the toy inside of him and hold onto Niall's belt loops. Niall curled his free hand in Marcel's curls and yanked his head back so that the smaller boy was looking up at the ceiling. He ghosted the tip of the crop over Marcel's cheeks causing the green eyes to roll back in his head. Niall reached back and turned the vibrator all the way up. Marcel's eyes flew open and his mouth opened in wanton pants. "Let go of me and lay on the bed again." Marcel did as he was told. Niall dismounted and divested himself of his clothing. He climbed back on the bed and sat himself between Marcel's spread legs. He took a moment to revel in the fact he could see the neon green vibrator still nestled inside Marcel. He wondered briefly if he could fit his cock in with it, but that would require more preparation than he felt like tonight and filed the idea away for another time. Now he reached forward and undid the cuffs. He rubbed at the red skin on Marcel's wrists as he pulled his boy onto his knees. Niall steadied Marcel's body with one hand as his other guided his cock inside. Niall's head dropped back as he let out a moan as he filled Marcel. With Marcel fully seated, Niall gave Marcel an order, "Ride me."

Marcel rose up on his knees and sank back down. With Marcel's back to him, Niall had a perfect view of where he disappeared into Marcel and it was a breathtaking sight. He pressed his thumb against Marcel's rim and watched Marcel's hands twitch in their place on Marcel's thighs. There would definitely be a discussion of fitting more than just Niall's cock in him. "Faster," Niall said accentuating his request with a snap of his crop. Marcel hunched his shoulders as he complied. His knees were definitely protesting, but--even if he hand't been told not to talk--Marcel would never mention that to Niall. Niall kept snapping the crop on various parts of Marcel's back and his boy sped up each time the crop bit into his skin without Niall even having to ask. A bit of pride bloomed in Niall's chest. "Doing such a good job, baby, but I want you to come here." Niall pulled Marcel's back into his chest and stilled Marcel's pumping thighs. He hooked his chin over Marcel's shoulder so he had a clear view of his boy's pale chest. He used his crop-less hand to tweak and pull at Marcel's nipples. In his peripheral vision, Niall noticed Marcel's Adam's apple bobbing furiously and his eyes fluttering. While he was playing with Marcel's nipples, Niall kept his hips rolling, grinding up into Marcel. Satisfied with the state of Marcel's nipples, Niall snapped the crop over each sensitive bud. Marcel was panting loudly in his ear, the only sign that Niall was completely overwhelming him. Niall snapped his crop again and again before discarding the toy and using his thumbs to rub quick circles over Marcel's nipples. "You've got me so close, baby. I'm so close to the edge." Niall's thumbs tired of his nipples and rubbed down his torso towards his angry, red cock. "I can see you are too." Niall pushed Marcel's back off his chest and gripped his hips. With an abrupt departure from the slow, dirty grind, Niall began thrusting into Marcel at a brutally fast pace. "God fuck!" Naill shouted as he climaxed inside Marcel. 

Marcel's nails dug into his own thighs as Niall's orgasm filled him up. He was utterly wrecked at this point and he wanted to have his orgasm, but he wasn't sure if Niall would let him. He also wanted--an he possibly wanted this more than he wanted to climax--to apologize for everything. He had the words on the tip of his tongue and it would only take a small cue from Niall to have him apologizing profusely. Niall pulled him into his chest again, his cock still buried inside of him. His big hands brushed over Marcel's sore, sensitive nipples which brought the tears from the earlier spanking back. They pooled in the corner of his eyes, and he knew Niall could see them as he looked up at his dominant. "What do you want to say, baby?"

Marcel curled into Niall's chest as best as he could while he cried and sobbed his way through his apology. "I'm so, so,  _so_ sorry, sir! I'm sorry I broke my glasses again and that I--that I  _lied_ to you. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Marcel's apologies were interrupted by a hiccuped breath. 

Niall rubbed his boy's back and cooed sweet nothings in his ears until Marcel wasn't sobbing but sniffling quietly. "I know you're sorry, baby boy. I forgive you. You took your punishment so well. I'm so proud of you for just taking it. I know you're sorry. I've got you, I've got you." Niall kept an arm around Marcel as he reached down to pull the Marcel's cock free of its constraint. "Let's take care of this, shall we?" Niall interlaced his hand with Marcel's and together they worked Marcel's climax out of him. Marcel gave a pitiful squeak of a moan that was cut off by a hiccup as he climaxed over their hands. He tilted his head and kissed up, down, and all around Niall's throat and jaw as he mumbled how much he loved Niall over and over. "I love you too, baby. So much. You're such a good boy."

* * *

Marcel woke up late the next morning. He rubbed his eyes and stretched his terribly sore body. He was alone in the bedroom, but he could faintly hear the television on out in the living room. He squinted at the clock and saw that it was almost eleven-thirty. Niall usually had him out of bed, not wanting him to stay in bed much past ten. He felt the day was wasted otherwise. Marcel's eyes slid from the digital numbers to the post-it note stuck to his glasses case. He had to put his glasses on to read it.

_Morning (or afternoon) baby boy,_

_I'm out in the living room whenever you wake up. Come and be by me!_

_Love you,_

_Niall_

Marcel pushed up his...glasses! He pulled the glasses from his face. They were just like the pair he'd broken yesterday. Niall must have replaced them, but how did he do it so quickly? Marcel didn't take the time to ponder that as he scrambled out of bed and out to the the living room. His bumbling steps caused Niall to look away from the television and smile at him. "There's my boy," Niall greeted with a genuine smile. 

Marcel stopped short and greeted him with a shy, "Good morning, sir."

"I thought you might like to try having french toast again so there's some in the oven like yesterday. Grab a plate and then come cuddle."

"Thank you, sir," Marcel said as he did just that. When he settled on the couch next to Niall with his plate of french toast, he couldn't resist the temptation to kiss Niall's cheek. 

"How are you feeling?" Niall asked.

"I'm fine, sir. Just a little bit sore."

Niall chuckled as he ran his hand through Marcel's hair. "Thought you might be. Let's just spend the whole day together cuddling and watching your favorite movies, okay?"

Marcel snuggled a bit closer as he swallowed a bite of french toast before answering, "That's sounds wonderful, sir."

"Good." Niall kissed the top of Marcel's head, loving the loose curls. "What should we watch first?"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, questions, concerns?


End file.
